


Анни

by Lenniadol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenniadol/pseuds/Lenniadol
Summary: Армину снятся чужие сны.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Анни

**Author's Note:**

> события происходят после того, как Армин стал титаном

Армин видит ее во сне. 

Все вокруг размытое, движется, словно в замедленной съемке, его ладонь сжимает мальчик, в очертаниях которого смутно угадывается Райнер, но это все не имеет значения, потому что Анни. Совсем маленькая, в грязновато-серой форме, с желтой повязкой и белой кривой звездой, значение которой Армин не знает. Он никогда не видел ее такой, в его голове она старше, но все такая же острая и льдисто-холодная. Анни флегматично смотрит вперед, даже не поворачивая головы, и так хорошо видна горбинка ее носа, а ее волосы немного пушатся. Голоса вокруг сливаются в общий шум — не выделить и слова, а потом Анни оборачивается, и все погружается в благословенную тишину, потому что она смотрит прямо на него. Рука потеет, сердце бьется замедленно, гулко, Армин приоткрывает рот, чтобы позвать ее, как сделал бы, если бы хотел этого настолько сильно, но чужое, словно не его тело не дает сказать и звука.

Армин просыпается рывком, садится на койке, переводя дыхание.

Анни. 

Она приходит во снах — чужих, непонятных, Армин видит, как она сидит у окна, подперев голову рукой, скользит по нему незаинтересованным прохладным взглядом. Поднимает руки, чтобы переплести хвост, затянуть его повыше. Армин смотрит на ее шею, крохотные завитки коротких волос, которые не влезли под резинку. 

Они никогда не дрались с ней, но во сне Анни стоит над ним, подняв руки для схватки и смотрит сверху вниз так, что солнце над ее головой превращается в нимб. Она не подает руки, чтобы помочь подняться, и простое желание взять ее за руку — все, что существует у Армина в голове.

Анни. Анни. Анни.

Повязка со звездой на плече подмялась, и он инстинктивно тянется рукой ее поправить, хотя она даже не смотрит в его сторону. В этом нет ничего сложного, просто коснуться плеча, развернуть завернувшийся уголок ткани, прикоснуться. Армин тянется рукой, но опускает ее. Анни оборачивается, смотрит прямо в глаза так долго, что время перестает иметь значение, а потом уходит.

Анни. Анни. Анни. 

От снов по утрам пересыхает в горле, и Армин в реальности кружит вокруг лестницы в тюремные камеры под землей. Идет мимо раз, другой, третий, а потом оказывается там, внизу, возле глыбы льда. Анни во льду, словно муха в янтаре, и грани льда так подходят к ее грубоватым, острым чертам, что кажется, будто все так и должно быть. Ее хрупкое тело заморожено во времени — в шаге от жизни, в шаге от реальности, и Армин тянется рукой к той самой горбинке ее носа и прикрытым глазам. Холод льда обжигает пальцы, и внутри тянет болью, тоской, тягучим, безнадежным одиночеством, страхом. Чужим страхом.

— Поговорим? — хрипло произносит Армин, и эхо подхватывает окончание его фразы, уносит вверх, на поверхность.

Анни молчит.

Так же, как и во сне, где Армин внезапно становится выше, чем он есть на самом деле. Он смотрит на нее сверху вниз и желание обернуться вокруг нее огромной лианой такое острое, что он едва с этим справляется. Каждый раз в сантиметре от прикосновения. Каждый раз так далеко. Каждый раз так близко. 

Они мало разговаривают, потому что Анни в основном молчит, Армин привык к этому, и когда внезапно во сне она подходит к нему и садится рядом, кажется, что вселенная схлопывается.

— Не реви, — тихо произносит она, и Армина во сне, такого большого и длинного. скручивает, глаза щиплет, по щекам катится соленое, он не понимает, почему, но это из-за нее. Он боится за нее. Защитить, закрыть, обнять, произошло что-то страшное, что-то неотвратимое, Армин не понимает ничего, но повязка на ее руке не желтая, а красная, и от этого в груди болит и тянет.

— Это честь, унаследовать одного из Девяти, — говорит она. — Мы должны гордиться.

Армину хочется кричать, и он неловко сгибается, чтобы ткнуться лбом ей в плечо. Дрожит от собственной смелости, хотя в этом нет ничего такого, но во сне эмоций слишком много.

— Дурак ты, Берти, такой большой, и такой дурак, — не улыбаясь, вздыхает она. 

Ее рука скользит по плечу, обнимая, и Армин просыпается с судорожным всхлипом.  
Спускается к глыбе льда вновь и вновь, каждый раз оставаясь там все дольше, каждый раз не понимая толком, зачем это делает.

Анни. Анни. Анни. 

Ее голос, ее руки, ее глаза.

Защитить.

Сохранить. Закрыть собой.

Смотреть.

Армина лихорадит во сне от невозможности происходящего, безысходного «я не имею права», немого поклонения из-за угла. Он смотрит на нее всегда издалека, всегда со стороны, она вроде бы так близко — подойди, скажи что-нибудь, но этому телу не прикажешь.

Анни. Анни. Анни.

Армин бьется лбом о лед. Слезы подступают комком в горле, и он запрещает себе подходить к ней ближе во сне, а в реальности никак не может это исправить.

— Поговорим? — вновь произносит он, опускаясь на колени у ее ледяной тюрьмы.

Видеть во сне самого себя со стороны — странно. Но он где-то там, далеко, такой же размытый, как и все остальные: Микаса, Эрен, Саша, Конни, Жан, все, с кем Армин общался — не имеют значения. Райнер рядом все также плечом к плечу, но и он растворяется, исчезает, расплывается. Анни тянется вверх руками, разминается, тонкая, легкая, гибкая, ее рубашка выскальзывает из-под ремня на талии, и Армин хочет сбежать вместо того, чтобы подойти ближе. Армин смотрит только на нее.

Анни. Анни. Анни. 

Она парит в воздухе стрелой, Армин всегда рядом, хотя сам он видел себя в том же сне далеко. Анни никогда не упадет, но Армин готов поймать ее, если что-то случится. Словно не понимает, что она сильнее и может уложить его на лопатки со своих ста пятидесяти метров роста. Это не важно, все, что имеет значение — это быть рядом с ней.

Райнер фонит голосом под ухом, точно испорченная пластинка. Не важно.

Ничего из этого не имеет значения. 

Мир крутится вокруг Анни, и Армин никогда не думал, что такое возможно. Что можно любить — вот так, бессловесно, беспомощно, безнадежно, абсолютно не рассчитывая на ответ, строить свою вселенную вокруг холодного солнца, которое обжигает крылья льдом.

Армин пытается заставить себя во сне подойти, но это бесполезно.

Поэтому он спускается к ней в реальности, опускается у льдины на колени и молится своему божеству, как указывают ему сны. Как хочет… Бертольд.

Когда его Галатея оживает вновь, Армин не может понять, что это действительно взаправду. Измученное чужими снами, чужой любовью сердце тянется к ней, и Армин невольно тормозит, как привык делать во сне. 

Но он не Бертольд. Он не может бессловесно.

— Поговорим? — произносит Армин и протягивает ей руку. 

Она смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову — задумчиво, прохладно, как и обычно. Словно ничего не изменилось. Чужой страх сжимает все внутри, пытается оттолкнуть, заставить сбежать, не прикасаться, потому что Бога нельзя касаться, его нужно любить на коленях.

Анни берет его за руку, и ее ладони невыносимо, противоестественно для нее теплые.  
— Ты приходил, — говорит она. — Каждый раз. Каждый день.

— Да, — глухо отзывается Армин, глядя на ее руку в ладони. 

Она разжимает пальцы, и, чуть качнувшись на носках, приподнимается, чтобы обхватить его лицо руками. Дыхание перехватывает, время останавливается, Армин смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами и не может поверить, что это — не сон.

— Ты… — тихо произносит она, внимательно глядя в его глаза, — смотришь на меня, как он.

Гулкая тишина повисает в воздухе натянутой струной. Анни проводит кончиком пальца по шрамам титана у глаз Армина, он быстро моргает, чтобы не дай бог не заплакать, и медленно кладет руки на ее талию. 

Она прижимается лбом к груди, опускает руки на плечи, сжимая ремни.

— Мне кажется… — тихо шепчет она, нарушая тишину вновь, — что ты пахнешь, как он…

Анни трется кончиком носа о ключицы, выглядывающие из-под открытого ворота рубашки, ведет ладонями по груди и… отступает. Тепло ее тела еще остается в ладонях.

— Прости, — опускает глаза.

— Прости, — эхом отзывается Армин.

— Прости, — плачет внутри Армина Бертольд.


End file.
